¿por que hermano?
by Virginia W. de Malfoy
Summary: bueno el cap 9 creo que ya es hora de cambiar un poco esto. Ginny esta embarazada Pero por sierto pelirrojo el padre no puede estar con ella en el embarazo. Cap 10: alguen sabia que los fuertes ruidos pueden inducir un parto prematuro, yo tampoco.
1. en la estacion

¿Por qué hermano?  
  
Un hombre de unos 21 años rubio y de ajos azules tan opacos que se mostraban grises, estaba parado alado de una locomotora negra, dentro de una lujosa estación con una rosa roja intensa en su mano derecha mientras miraba con impaciencia su brazo izquierdo, donde se ubicaba un brillante reloj de oro, acababa de sacar un boleto que lo llevaría al sur para siempre, solo una persona podría detenerlo y esta no aparecía.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto una hermosa mujer de no más de 20 años cruzaba a toda velocidad la estación de tren buscando desesperadamente a alguien, su pelo rojo como el fuego la seguía dejando una delicada estela de fuego que acompañaba su delicada figura. Miraba hacia ambos lados desesperada, hasta que por fin lo diviso, intento correr a su lado pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo desde atrás, al girar se encontró loa ojos azul brillante de su último hermano, ella intento safarse de el, pero este no cedía.  
  
  
  
Suéltame- grito la mujer, mientras lo lejos se escuchaba el silbato de una locomotora indicando el ultimo abordaje -suéltame- repitió mientras varias lagrimas se deslizaban desde sus marrones ojos, continuando con el forcejeo, por fin pudo soltarse y intentar detener a la persona que amaba, pero escucho a su hermano murmurar algo y después no pudo moverse ni gritar, y vio en cámara lenta como su amado tiraba la rasa a la basura y subía al tren, segundos después las puertas se cerraron y el tren partía, sintió como sus piernas se quebraban a pesar de no poder moverse, al romperse el hechizo que su hermano le impuso callo al piso con impotencia, mientras las lagrimas salían sin control, el hombre a su lado se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y la susurro al oído- es por tu bien.  
  
  
  
La mujer dejo de mirar el piso para mirarlo a los ojos y le pego una cachetada- como te atreves a hablarme después de esto- se levanto y se dirigió al tacho de basura, y busco una pequeña rasa con un dulce anillo atado a esta, grabado en su interior tenia las palabras que había esperado escuchar por 2 años, "¿quieres casarte conmigo gin?", vio para ambos lados y al asegurarse que ningún muggle y con un pequeño ·plin· desapareció.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
la oscura habitación estaba en completo silencio, el cual solo se rompía por pequeños y aislados sollozos, de repente des golpes sonaran de repente y una dulce voz sonó en la habitación- Gin, por favor, se que te sientes mal, pero Bill acaba de llegar, dale, la cena en una hora, vistote y por lo menos baja a saludar- después se escucharon algunos pasos, en la habitación se encendió una lámpara y una mujer pelirroja se dispuso a bañarse, poco después salio con solo 2 toallas una en su cuerpo y otra envolviendo su larga cabellera, se puso un vestido negro hasta las rodillas estilo griego (con un solo bretel grueso), busco en un joyero de plata un anillo de oro y se lo coloco en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, tomo una pequeña botellita con un liquido rosa y lo guardo en su bolsillo, y se puso un poco de maquillaje para ocultar la hinchazón de sus ojos y bajo a donde se encontraba el resto de resto de su familia.  
  
  
  
Al salir afuera al jardín de su casa, donde dos mesas unidas dando lugar a catorce asientos para su familia e invitados, se dirigió a su asiento saludando a todos, esta noche quería intentar sentirse feliz o al menos pretenderlo. Se sentó en si lugar y su varita para hacer aparecer varia luciérnagas para iluminar la noche -hola gin ¿donde estuviste estos días? -a hola Harry, estuve ocupada, ¿Cómo estas? -bien, gracias, ¿y vos?, Ron dijo que hoy posiblemente no bajarías, que no estabas de humor -OH eso, es algo sin importancia. Poco después empezó la cena, quiero decir banquete ya que había cientos de patos de diferentes comidas en la mesa y flotando sobre esta, la cena transcurrió si problemas hasta que Ron que estaba justo en frente de ella y a sus lados sus mejores amigos Harry y Hermione, le pregunto a Percy que milagrosamente había salido del trabajo por su "amor" Penélope -COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLAR SOBRE AMOR JUSTAMENTE VOS- eso dejo perpleja a toda la familia que quedo viéndola como si estuviera loca -no me hables así virginia. .y encima tienes el descaro de hablarme-ahora ambos estaban levantados y viéndose fijamente -entiendelo, fue por tu bien. -tu no sabes que es lo que esta bien para mi, tu no conoces lo que es el amor, lo tienes alado tuyo y no lo ves-apuntando con la mano a Herm. -ES UN MALFOY. -y si así lo es que, y si me enamorara de Snape ¿que?, es mi problema. -tendrías que agradecérmelo. -si por supuesto que si-busco algo en su bolsillo- todos tendríamos que agradecerte algo, gracias a ti, mi primera y única hija va a nacer sin padre- y dicho eso le lanzo la botillita en las manos y se fue para la casa dejando a todos atónitos.  
  
  
  
Ginny volvió a si habitación y se lanzo a si cama para desahogarse como lo estuvo haciendo hacia días, poco despues escucho varios golpes en la puerta y a pesar de no dar respuesta la puerta se abre dando paso a su mejor amiga. -Gin podemos hablar. -si es para decir cuan idiota es mi hermano si, si no, no, no estoy de humor para eso. -vamos, no puede ser tan malo. -claro que lo es, el no va a volver nunca. -y porque pendes las esperanzas sin luchar. -porque como grito mi hermano, es un Malfoy, y eso es sinónimo de cabeza dura, cuado algo le entra nada ser lo saca. -tal vez porque un Malfoy nunca se enfrento a una Weasley y una Ganger juntas. -no servirá de nada, además no se donde esta. -bueno deshógate y cuéntame que paso. -ok, Draco y yo salimos desde que estoy en 6to, pero el año pasado, Ron se entero de eso y me prohibió que lo viera, a pesar de eso, nos estuvimos viendo a escondidas, la ultima vez fue hace un mes y medio y fue cuando paso esto- dejo tocándose la barriguita- pero después Ron se volvió peor y no me dejaba salir sin que el o un amigo de confianza vallan conmigo, Draco creyó que no lo quería mas y me escribió una nota diciendo que si no iba a buscarla a la estación norte el pasado lunes a buscarlo, el se iría para el sur y no volvería. Como debes suponerte fui y Ron también y el me detuvo antes que yo lo detuviera a el, y me inmovilizo hasta que el se fue y yo no pude hacer nada. -que cruel, bueno pero lo mejor es que te duermas-así la ayudo a acomodarse y se quedo con ella hasta que cayo en un pesado sueño.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Por fin, la pude subir, hace mesed que esta historia ronda mi cabeza.  
  
Bue comentarios a: gin_malfoy@yahho.com.ar  
  
Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a mi diosa, la única, la inmejorable JK Rowling y yo no obtengo nada a cambio de esto, por favorrrr no me demanden [pic] 


	2. Lucia

¿Por que hermano?  
  
Lucia.  
  
En una pequeña habitación, una mujer de unos veinte años, pelo color rojo fuego y una hermosa figura. Estaba sentada en su cama viendo el alba, por una tosca ventana. Cuando dos golpecitos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, con un pequeño adelante, la puerta se abrió dando paso a ultima persona que quería ver.  
  
-Ron ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-primero que nada vine a traerte algo de comer, no me gustaría que mueras de inanición y después digan que somos tacaños con la comida-la mujer soltó una pequeña sonrisa-te ves mucho mejor hacia, aunque el peinado dice otra cosa.  
  
-ron-la mujer le lanzo un regaño y fue a un peinador a arreglarse un poco- bueno además de eso a que viniste.  
  
-en realidad vine a darte un regalo-diciéndole esto saco una cajita de madera y tenia grabado "GINNY" en la tapa-toma.  
  
La mujer avanzo hacia su hermano y agarro el regalo. Lo tomo y al abrirla se encontró con unos escarpines (para los que no lo saben estos son pequeños zapatitos hechos de lana, que generalmente se regalan cuando vas a tener un bebe) rosas.  
  
.son los que mama te tejió cuando supo que te estaba esperando, nos tejió una a cada uno de nosotros-la chica lanzo una sonora carcajada.  
  
-veo que la tradición empezó hace mucho. (Para los que no entienden me refiero a lo se los jerseys) gracias hermano.  
  
-eso quiere decir que me perdonas.  
  
-tramposo, claro te aprovechas de mi emotividad.  
  
-entonces si no me perdonas no te doy el otro regalo.  
  
-¿_? ¿Otro regalo?  
  
jajajajaja, toma-dándole un sobre blanco  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-ábrelo-esta lo hizo para encontrase con dos boletos de tren.  
  
-son dos pasajes al sur. Gracias-diciendo esto se lanzo hacia los brazos de su hermano.  
  
-ya, ya eran para que estés feliz no para que llores.  
  
-estoy feliz, gracias, son para la semana que viene, pero ¿Por qué dos?  
  
-bueno ayer hable con herm.  
  
-¿herm?  
  
-*-_-* ya, me pareció bueno que vallas con alguien que pueda cuidarte-al ver la cara de enfado de su hermana agrego-no quiero decir que estés enferma o algo así, es solo que, que estés lejos de nosotros puede ser algo peligroso, aunque sepas cuidarte sola.  
  
-gracias pero aun sigo algo enfadada, ahora vete quiero cambiarme.  
  
A pesar de que su hermano la había subido el desayuno, decidió bajar con el resto de la familia. Al entrar en la cocina esta quedo en silencio repentinamente.  
  
-hey, ni que fuera Dumbledor, diciendo esa se sentó cerca de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
-estas bien hermanita-por fin pregunto uno de los pelirrojos, de pelo largo y un extraño arete con forma de cuerno.  
  
-si, por que no debería estarlo, estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, claro mejoraría si Draco estuviera aquí pero no se puede pedir todo-Todos la miraron como se estuviera loca o algo así-que no me miren así, ¿de que estaban ablando antes de que viniera? Parecía una conversación muy amena-la habitación quedo en silencio varios minutos hasta que.  
  
-una muchacha de pelo castaño enmarañado hablo-estábamos pensando un nombre para, bueno tu hija  
  
-a eso, me hubieran preguntado y yo se los hubiera dicho-todos la miraron extrañados.  
  
-ya sabes como nombrarla.  
  
-Si por supuesto.  
  
-Y ¿Cómo?  
  
_Lucia  
  
-¿lucia?-preguntaron todos en coro.  
  
-si  
  
-y ¿Por qué un nombre tan raro?-se animo a preguntar  
  
-en realidad por una promesa.  
  
-una ¿promesa?  
  
*****inicio de flashback******  
  
un par de jóvenes estaban semi-acostados sobre una manta roja. Alado de la mujer de pelo rojo fuego, una delicada y bien formada figura, había un ramo de flores azules que se abrían y desprendía un delicioso aroma. Y del otro lado un joven rubio, de ojos grises, los cuales miraban atentamente al cielo.  
  
-En piensas-dijo la mujer de repente la mujer a su acompañante.  
  
-en alguien-dijo este despertando de repente.  
  
-en ¿mi?  
  
-no en realidad, en la mujer mas importante de mi vida-la mujer se separo de repente de este y se lo quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos-no me mires así, es mi abuela.  
  
-y ¿Por qué piensas en ella justo en este momento? Pregunto la mujer aun con desconfianza.  
  
-en realidad estaba pensando en como mi abuelo y su enfrentamiento con su padre-la mujer hizo amen de decir algo pero su acompañante lo detuvo can un gesto con la mano- Mi abuela también era una Griffindor y mi bisabuelo como buen Malfoy, jamás acepto la relación, no podía ver que se amaban, así mi abuelo y ella se escaparon juntos, poco después mi bisabuelo murió, lo que hizo que mi abuelo y su esposa pudieran volver a la vida respetable.  
  
-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.  
  
-es que me ase acordar tanto a ella, y estaba pensando que si tuviéramos una hija.  
  
-espere, espera Draco Malfoy aun no me as propuesto matrimonio y ya estas pensando en que yo te daré hijos.¬¬  
  
-y, yo se que tu serás la madre de estos.  
  
-bueno, en que pensabas.  
  
-en que si esta saca tu carácter seria muy lindo que se llame igual que ella.  
  
-y ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
  
-Lucia, por eso mi padre se llama como se llama, aunque les salio algo mal viendo como es mi padre.  
  
-ja ja claro que les salio mal. Respecto al nombre-la mujer pareció pensativa-me encanta lucia.  
  
-enserio.  
  
-si por supuesto, será un honor que si llegamos a tener una hija se llamara Lucia.  
  
-no me crees que la tendremos.  
  
*****fin de flash-back*****  
  
-y que paso después.  
  
-nada que te interese **º_º** ya les explique el por que de el nombre, ahora tengo que ir a preparar las valijas.  
  
-las ¿valijas?  
  
-si -dijo la mujer de pelo marrón enmarañado-en una semana nos vamos a sur.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Espero que les guste y les agradezco muchísimo a todos/as los que me ayudaron y dejaron sus opiniones.  
  
lora chang: gracias y aki tienes.  
  
Ginny Potter: gracias, lo de h/g, para mi harry nunca la vera con ojos que no sean "la hermanita de ron" y ya ves que te ago caso.  
  
Polgara: gracias, si es original no, estovo rondando mi cabeza por meses. Gracias por los consejos y a veces el corrector automático me juega una mala parada. Y ahora como lectora continua tus dos historias d/g pronto siiiiii.  
  
Neni Potter: si pero si ron no fuera tan injusto no habría historia.  
  
Rinoa: si pobres T_T. pero así es. 


	3. Viaje y waw que hotel

¿Por que hermano?  
  
Viaje y waw que hotel.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, dejo este mensaje para decir que lo que esta ente ** son pensamientos.  
  
Una gran cantidad de pelirrojos estaba en una lujosa estación acompañados por una muchacha de pelo castaño enmarañado y un muchacho de pelo negro azabache revuelto, las dos mujeres tenían grandes mochilas en sus espaldas.  
  
-bueno el tren sale en 15 minutos, lo mejor es que vallamos a buscar un compartimiento.-dijo la de pelo rojo.  
  
-si tienes razón, adiós a todos.-fue despidiéndose de todos los pelirrojos, hasta llegar el ultimo-adiós Ron.  
  
-anda, vamos dale un besito a tu novio.  
  
-que dices-dijeron los aturdidos en unísono.  
  
-anda, vamos, podrán engañar a estos, pero yo estuve escondiendo mi noviazgo por 5 años. Por lo cual me hice experta en miradas, caricias y detalles que los demás no tomarían en cuenta.  
  
-cállate-rigieron ambos, Hermione le dio un pequeño roce en los labios-no vemos en una semana.  
  
-si, si vamos que perdemos el tren. Adiós hermanitos y Harry-ambas mujeres se dirigieron al tren, buscaron un compartimiento vacio y se sentaron.  
  
*el viaje fue tranquilo, no paso nada importante. El paisaje se fui haciendo cada vez mas de campo.*  
  
-¿desean algo para comer o beber?-una mujer morocha, con un dental escarlata irrumpió en el compartimiento, Hermione saco su nariz de un gran libro y ambas mujeres miraron el carrito.  
  
-¿tiene grageas?.  
  
-gin, no.  
  
-a dos brujas, no tenemos alguno en el tren desde hace dos semanas. Ese maldito arrogante.  
  
-¿rubio, ojos grises y arrogante hasta la muerte?.  
  
-¿si, por que?.  
  
No por nada solo me aseguraba. Volviendo con las grageas quiero dos paquetes y una coca.  
  
-bien, toma-dándole dos cajas de cartón llamativas y una lata roja y plateada-y usted Srta.  
  
-3 ranas de chocolate, un paquete de grageas y ¿tiene cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
-si por supuesto-después de entregarle sus respectivos paquetes-listo ¿nada mas?  
  
Despues de mirar a la mujer que tenia en frente que nego con la cabeza. -no, ¿te pagamos con dinero brujo o muggle?  
  
-preferiría muggle pero el que tengan- Herm saco un fajo de billetes, mientras la otra miraba con incredulidad  
  
-en liras ¿Cuánto seria?  
  
-10lir con 50cents.  
  
Toma, gracias.  
  
-no, gracias a ustedes y suerte.  
  
Después de varias horas mas de viaje llegaron a una estación muy parecida a kign croo´s (¿¿era así??).  
  
-bueno, lo mejor en buscar u hotel, hasta que encontremos casa fija. Y como binimos de incógnitas y a la manera muggle a tomar un taxi.  
  
-un ¿que?  
  
-solo sígueme. ¿Si?  
  
Después de muchas vueltas decidieron tomar un autobús rojo de dos pisos que las dejaría en frente del hotel intercontinental, uno de los cuales era tanto para magos como muggles.  
  
.-waw, que hotel-exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida por la grandeza y lujo del lobby del hotel.  
  
-vamos a registrarnos. Habitaciones juntas o separadas.  
  
-preferiría separadas.  
  
-cuida esto mientras nos registro-y se marcho.  
  
Poco después la mujer volvió con dos tarjetas y le entrego una a su futura suegra.  
  
-toma esto se coloca en la puerta para abrirla, estamos en el 3 piso sala oeste, ue es la exclusiva para magos, pero estamos separadas, tu estas en la 325 y yo en la 230, nos separa un corredor.  
  
-esta bien, no importa ahora vamos si, me muero por ver, si asi es la entrada, como sin las habitaciones.  
  
Ambas mujeres subieron a un ascensor que estaba por serrarse y justa al mismo tiempo que las puertas de este se cerraban, las del de alado se abrían para dar paso a un rubio, eternamente arrogante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Jajjajajaja, las deje en suspenso, cumplí puse una parte r/hr. Quiero otra vez agradecer a mis amadas lectoras y disculparme pon no actualizarlo en tanto tiempo, es que estoy ocupada con el colé. En mi provincia hace unos años se impuso el EGB y el polimodal y yo estoy en el ultimo año de EGB para entrar en el poli y se me complica.  
  
cami-yui: muchas gracias, aun no se el largo pero no creo que lo alrge tanto.  
  
Gwen de Merilon: pues compra la vayeta querida. Aki tienes la continuación.  
  
Ginny: gracias aki tienes.  
  
lora chang:gracias me alegro que te haya echo gracia, respecto a tu fic lo lei y es muy bonito pero mi maldita compu deja r/r solo cuando se le cante el piiiiiiiiiiii. Chau  
  
Lucía: como ya dije me da pena poner asi a Ronne pero sino, no habría fic. no me olvido, las amo (para los seguidores de moría). Chau chau. PD: si que emocion ;_;  
  
Rinoa: sorry, no sabia que no se podía, la próxima dejo el cap-ayuda. Gracias por todo, en realidad solo lo pude por que me pareció el único femenino de Lucius. Bye bye. 


	4. noche de chicas 01

Te necesito.  
  
Recuerdos.  
  
Una lagrima de dolor recorría por el delicado rostro de porcelana, lo necesitaba, por se fue, por que ahora que por fin su sueño se estaba gestando en su interior. Una pequeña niña, como el quería, una Malfoy, dulce y delicada. Mientras miraba la luna empezó a recordar.  
  
-la luna se ve preciosa no crees- la misma mujer con unos 4 años menos hablaba con alguien que la estaba abrazando por atrás.  
  
-no tanto como vos.  
  
-Gracias, sabes nunca creí que fueras tan bueno Draco- la chica se dio vuelta rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con Draco- te amo- se fueron acercando lentamente para darse un largo y dulce beso, luego de separarse ella lo miro directo a los ojos y volvieron a besarse esta vez con mas pasión y decisión que antes.- aun no puedo creer que me correspondieras.  
  
-Si eres hermosa, amble, cariñosa.- la chica empezó a sonrojares.- y aun no dejas de ponerte roja cada vez que hablo de ti.  
  
-sabes te amo, y no quiero que me dejes nunca.  
  
-y no lo haré.  
  
GINNY, GINNY- se oyeron varios golpes en la puerta y Ginny salio de su trance.  
  
-ya voy Herm.- la mujer fue al baño se echo agua en la cara y se dirigió a la puerta.- que pasa.  
  
-fiesta de chicas, fui al pueblo y compre todo tipo de comida chatarra. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su amiga. Ambas chicas se pusieron camisones y se prepararon para una "noche de chicas".  
  
-Muy bien, ahora que esta todo listo,- mientras ambas se acomodaban en la cama rodeadas por comida chatarra tanto muggle como mágica.- ahora empecemos, veamos cual es mi primer pregunta... ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso con Malfoy?  
  
-asuntos amorosos, ingeniosa como siempre. Veamos fue:  
  
  
  
una muchacha de pelo rojo estaba sola sentada en un bar cuando una mujer muy atractiva se le acerco trayéndole una jarra con una bebida algo espumosa.  
  
-hola hermanita a quien esperas.  
  
-a nadie Ron, ya pase por Honeydukes- señalando una bolsa a su lado- y voy a quedarme aquí un rato leyendo ya que en el colegio hay mucho ruido.  
  
-esta bien, adiós.  
  
-adiós.  
  
Un rato después la mujer se levanto con intenciones de irse pero una esfera dorada salio de su bolsillo y dio a parar en un pasillo oscuro que arriba tenia un cartel que decía "salones privados" y entro en el ultimo cuarto del pasillo. La mujer entro cuidadosamente y al entrar susurro un pequeño "Buenos días", pero el salón estaba vació, recogió la pequeña pelota y se disponía a irse la perta tras de ella se abrió para dar paso al dueño de la habitación que no era otro que Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Pobretona que haces en aquí, este salón es mío.  
  
-lo siento mucho Malfoy es se me ca.- el rubio se acerco sigilosamente a la pelirroja la tomo por la barbilla y la beso, primero tranquilamente y algo confiado, después poco a poco el beso fue sumando intensidad por parte de ambos.  
  
-y después Salí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.  
  
-hey, eso no se vale, yo decía, ya de novios y todo eso.  
  
-no especificaste y ahora me toca a mi. ¿Cómo le dijiste a mi hermano que te gustaba sin causarle un ataque cardiaco?  
  
-Eh bueno veamos fue:  
  
Todo en la habitación estaba perfectamente arreglado, la mesa, la comida, los almohadones todo. En la mesa había un sinfín de platillos diferentes, junto a varias velas y dos copas de champaña. Dos personas entraron el la habitación, un hombre y una mujer.  
  
-¿por que no pudo venir Harry?, Hermione.  
  
Es que tobo un problema con el capitán de de el equipo. Además quiero hablar contigo a solas.  
  
-muy bien ¿que pasa?  
  
-Eh bueno yo- la mujer se fue acercando asta que sus labios se rozaron. - te amo  
  
-yo también te amo.  
  
-después comimos y celebramos muestra reciente union.  
  
-que lindo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Como están todos/as mis fieles lectores que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tarde en subir este cap, lo subí.  
  
Bueno quiero que todos me disculpen por mi tardanza, lo que pasa que en 7 dias me voy de viaje y tengo la cabeza en otro lado. Aun asi me di un tiempo para no irme sin actualizar mis dos historias.  
  
Y ahora el momento que todos esperaban Reviewer:  
  
Cammy Parkinson: muchas gracias, y dile a tu hermana que tiene un excelente gusto para les parejas.  
  
lora chang: si soy mala y todavía van a tener que esperar mas jajajaja. Respecta tu fic es lindo pero no soy muy partidaria de la pareja D/Hr. Se nota ^^.  
  
Maika Yugi: nada importante, uno de mis rajes locos. Si es tan lindo. Peapole escriban. VIVA D/G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: jajajja, tuve que hacerlo, aun no pueden encontrarse, como veras puse mas Hr/R ^^:  
  
Lucía: sorry se fue muy corto, lo que para lo escribí y subí a la madrugada, y no estaba muy licida que digamos.  
  
  
  
Bue bye a todos y gracias por leer mi humilde historia y porrrrr favorrrrrrr R/R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	5. Noche de chicas 2 y ¿de cacería?

¿Por qué hermano?  
  
Noche de chicas 2 y ¿de cacería?  
  
  
  
Ambas chicas seguían con la pequeña reunión cuyas preguntas iban subiendo de tono. Hasta que por fin cuando el alba se iba asomando el alba y ambas mujeres estaban cansadas y llenas de comida chatarra soltaron la pregunta para terminar con la fiesta.  
  
-muy bien Gin ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Malfoy?  
  
-hay viejos tiempos, veamos a ver si todavía me acuerdo.  
  
-jajajajaja, si claro como si hubiera pasado tanto.  
  
-4 años solamente, pero todavía la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- ante el comentario recibió un almohadonzazo en la cara de parte de su compañera.  
  
-no te hagas rogar cuenta de una vez, o veras las consecuencias.  
  
-¿Qué consecuencias?- la castaña se abalanzo sobre su futura cuñada y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. - jaja esta bien ja cuento jaja basta por favor jajajajaja .  
  
-dale de una vez, no tengo todo el viaje. -recuerdas que cuando Harry estaba en 7º empezó a salir con la Hufflepuff,- la muchacha asintió- pues yo quede muy deprimida, así que Salí a caminar en medio de una tormenta y creo que me desmaye, cuando me desperté.  
  
********************FLASH BACK*********************  
  
- ¿ya despertaste Weasley?  
  
-Malfoy, ¿que haces? Y ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- ya, ya tranquila. Te encontré cerca del lago, estabas empapada y tenías algo de fiebre, así que te traje aquí para que descanses un poco y no puedo llevarte a tu sala común, así que te traje aquí.  
  
-y ¿donde es aquí exactamente?  
  
-es una pequeña sala privada que generalmente la uso para escapar de las miradas acosadoras de Pansy.- la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-el precio a pagar por ser un sex-simbol- la pelirroja estallo en carcajadas mientras el rubio (mas hermoso del mundo mágico en mi humilde opinión) la miraba ceñudo- bueno lo mejor en que me vaya yendo. Muchas gracias Malfoy.  
  
-no deberías ponerte ropa antes de salir- dijo mirando a la pelirroja que lo único que tenia cubriendo su cuerpo era una pequeña tanga negra.  
  
-¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPA? MALFOY- grito la chica al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle planteado por el chico  
  
-esta secándose- respondió sin darle mucha importancia- estaba tan empapada que ni siquiera un hechizo secante pudo absorber todo el agua.  
  
-no me digas que ti me desvestiste.- mientras con cierto temor mientras sacaba una sabana de la cama donde estaba acostada y envolviéndose en ella.  
  
-por supuesto, que querías que llamara ala sangre sucia para eso.  
  
-no, pero  
  
-no te preocupes por eso, acuéstate- mientras hablaba se iba acercando lentamente hasta quedarse frente a frente, fue levantando la mano y la apoyo (a la mano malpensados ¬¬x) en su frente- me parece que todavía tienes fiebre. Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo afuera con semejante tormenta?  
  
Es que- a pesar de que intentaba retener las lagrimas algunas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos para recorrer sus mejillas (me parece que la hago sufrir demasiado, ¿ustedes que creen?)  
  
********************FLASH BACK*********************  
  
-después, bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno paso.  
  
-no puedo creer que este diciendo esto de Malfoy, pero ¡que tierno!  
  
-ahora te toca a ti cuñadita.  
  
-Gin ya- replico mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-¿Qué? Cuenta de una vez.  
  
- bueno fue en nuestro primer aniversario, me llevo vendada a un lugar, según creo era un aula vacia la cual remodelo.  
  
********************FLASH BACK********************* -Lista Mione- una pareja estaba en el centro de una sala cuadrada, al parecer una mazmorra la mujer que iba adelante tenia un pañuelo negro tapándole los ojos.- mira- el pelirrojo le saco la venda dejándole ver como la sala estaba decorada con barias velas flotando sobre esta y en el centro una hermosa cama cubierta de pétalos de alguna flor, mágica seguramente porque a cada rato brillaban y cambiaban de color.  
  
-oh Ron es hermoso.  
  
-no tanto como tu- dijo mientras la daba vuelta dejándolos cara a cara para darse un largo y apasionado beso.  
  
-estas segura de esto Mione.  
  
-estoy segura de que te amo y que sos la única persona con la cual quiero hacer eso  
  
-pero- esta no lo dejo continuar ya que volvió a ocupar sus labios con un juego de lenguas  
  
********************FLASH BACK*********************  
  
- y paso lo que tenia que pasa  
  
-jajaja el lado romántico de mi hermano, es tan dulce que me empalaga.  
  
-un momento, estoy sacando cuentas y. tu hiciste el amor antes que yo.  
  
-wau que impresionante- contesto con sarcasmo- ya sacate eso de la cabeza y déjame dormir, comí demasiado incluso para una Weasley.  
  
-si supongo que tienes razón- ambas mujeres cayeron dormidas sobre los paquetes de comida y las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías (o sea sobre su propio chiquero)  
  
  
  
*********MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE ALDADO*********  
  
-Todos sabemos que tu vida es patética, no necesitas estar tirado allí todo el día para probarlo.-el hombre de aproximadamente 22 años de pelo castaño claro y unos impresionantes ojos verde-grisáceo vestido a la manera mas Muggle que podía, con un bañador azul con los bordes grises y una remera sin mangas gris con una tabla de surf naranja.  
  
-Ben sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo y déjame dormir-dijo una voz de hombre medio adormilado que salía de la gran cama en el medio de un lujoso cuarto de hotel.  
  
-hay vamos tienes 21 años por el amor de dios, no puedes quedarte así solo porque una mujer te dejo, esta bien por lo que cuentas tenia una delantera bárbara, pero no es para ponerse.- mientras decía esto tiraba las sabanas de la cama intentando en vano que el rubio se levantara.- vamos estamos en verano, en la mejor zona para vacacionar de Inglaterra, vamos en búsqueda de chicas.  
  
-esta bien, deja de tirar, ya me levanto- y efectivamente, este se levanto dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado, con las abdominales marcadas, solamente taparo por un bóxer gris, se dirigía al baño mientras se refregaba sus penetrantes ojos grises.  
  
-bien te espero en recepción, no sabes las piernas que tiene la encargada de los folletos.  
  
-tu nuca cabia-le respondió el otro mientras se cepillaba los dientes.  
  
No me hagas esperar mucho chico, recuerda debes encontrar una muchachita que logre sanar tu corazoncito de piedra.  
  
-céjate y ve a ver a la de los folletos entes que te tire mi "corazoncito" y te parta la cabeza- se escucho desde el baño  
  
-claro que si, eso es mucho mas divertido que andar intentando subirte la estima a ti. Por lo menos las chicas con las que salgo lo agradecen.  
  
-si claro, te agradecen "una noche loca" como las llaman ellas.  
  
-tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de lo que es "una noche loca" así que cállate.- mientras decia esto el hombre salio de la habitación con un ligero portazo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, se que es corto pero aquí los dejo, espero que les guste. Estoy feliz, hoy terminaron las pruebas, solo me quedan los compensatorios las semanas que vienes. Bueno ahora contestar sus R/R (he dicho que es mi parte favorita de escribir)  
  
Lucía: si las abandone jejeje. No chisté estoy de vuelta y con mas ganas de escribir que nunca porque ya tengo un pie en las vacaciones ^_^. Lo de corto, me estaba cayendo de sueño así que escribí lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, y respecto a cortarme en cachitos, no creo que sepas donde vivo ;-P allí esta Draco. Espera aun falta para el ansiado encuentro. Te devuelvo tus besos y le agrego abrazos. (PD: tenes msn??)  
  
Maika Yugi: si, si se que no es asi. Pero eran las dos de la madrugada, estaba Deprimida Y llena de cafeína mientras miraba una película melosa. ¿Qué RAYOS QUERIAS QUE ESCRIBIERA? Besos  
  
Gwen de Merilon: jajaja, bueno a mi me pasa y creo que es lo mejor. Como ya dije aquí esta Draco (espero que ya la hallas comprado) ya volvi pero no lo segi, vagancia y estudios. Besos  
  
Cammy Parkinson: ya te sacaron Internet, espero que puedas leer esto. No se como lo soportas, yo me moriría sin Internet. Gracias, me fue bien. Besos.  
  
Polgara: sip asi es, me encantaría hacerlos mas largos pero no me da, no se si la cabeza o la inspiración. Aki esta, comparto tu opinión sobre lo de: guapo, arrogante, sexy y malcriado. (Suspiro) Besosssssss PD: pon pronto los cap de tus fics y deja de reprocharme a mi ¬¬x  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno besos a todos los que leen est fic y dejan Reviews. Muchas gracias por soportar mi ausencia y seguir leyendo, creanme que me hacen muy feliz T_T me emocione. graciassssssss 


	6. Encuentros desmayados

¿Por qué Hermano?  
  
Encuentros desmayados.(Dedicado a Polgara que por fin actualizo su fic)  
  
  
  
Ginny se dejo caer en la barra del bar del hotel. Su cuerpo no podía más, había estado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad, buscando, preguntando, pero nadie sabia nada, algunos le habían pedido una foto, pero no podía mostrar ninguna, todas las que tenia eran mágicas, y los muggles se conmocionarían un poco si vieran una foto saludando o guiñando el ojo.  
  
  
  
Y por si fuera poco Mione había desaparecido, claro a ella le había tocado revisar la costa, seguramente al no encontrar nada se quedo disfrutando de la playa, es calor era insoportable puesto que estaban a mitad de julio.  
  
  
  
Pidió un refresco, puesto que en su bendito estado no podía tomar alcohol, y se dispuso a descansar y esperar a Mione. Cuando un joven castaño y de ojos verdes se le acercó y la saludo.  
  
  
  
-Disculpe mi bella señorita ¿podría tomarme en atrevimiento de invitarle una copa?  
  
-OH discúlpeme a mi, pero yo ya me iba.- mintió intentando sacárselo de encima.  
  
-vamos no le va a hacer mal una copa.  
  
-lo siento mucho, pero no me siento bien lo mejor es que me vaya.- esta vez con total honestidad, estaba sintiendo fuertes puntadas en la panza. Estaba muy asustada, aun no había ido al medico. Y si le pasaba algo a su hija, seria su culpa, necesitaba encontrar a Mione y pronto, el dolor iba en aumento y además se le sumo vértigo y nauseas.  
  
  
  
Tenia que regresar a su habitación, allá podría pensar mejor. Pero el mareo aumentaba, era tal el malestar que no podía moverse, intento pedir ayuda, pero de su boca solo salían débiles sonidos. Cuando ya no podía mas sintió que dos brazos fuertes le rodeaban la cadera y unos suaves labios rozaban los suyos propios. Intento alejarlo o por lo menos abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba pero su cuerpo no respondía, poco a poco sus escasas fuerzas la dejaron.  
  
  
  
*****************************minutos antes en el bar*****************************  
  
-hay amigo, acabo de recibir el primer rechazo de mi vida.- el chico castaño había dejado la barra para dirigirse a una de las mesas donde lo esperaba un rubio con el seño muyyy fruncido.  
  
- no sabía que tu vida había empezado hace cinco minutos, por favor avísame cuando vuelvas a nacer por que si sigues así no sabré el día de tu cumpleaños.  
  
-por favor Draco, quita esa cara. Estamos rodeados de bellezas.-Ben intento cambiar el tema. -Claro que ninguna como esa pelirroja pero.  
  
-¿a quién te refieres?  
  
-a la tonta que me acaba de rechazar.  
  
-si te rechazo no le veo lo de tonta.- al ver la cara de asesino psicópata de su amigo intento aliviar la tensión. - continua, por que ninguna como esa pelirroja.  
  
¬_¬.- bueno tenia una buena pechuga, aunque le faltaban piernas, y además tenia un anillo así que lo mas seguro es que este comprometida o peor casada.  
  
-bueno me encantaría seguir escuchando tu informe sobre el estado civil de todas las chicas del bar, pero ya aprendí a irme antes que la cosa se ponga fea. Por favor mañana cuando me despiertes toca la puerta, nada de tirones ni de agua en la cara, lo digo enserio.  
  
c:)=- agua en la cara, ¿YO?  
  
  
  
Draco salio del bar y lanzo un largo suspiro. Quería mucho a Ben, era su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, era el heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas de Europa. Pero a diferencia suya el había ido a Bauxbatrons y era todo un "galán" o al menos eso es lo que el cree, pero nunca estuvo enamorado de verdad.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaba al ascensor para subir a su habitación escucho un débil grito. Intento rastrear de donde provenía, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, la vio, allí estaba, su Ginny. Apoyada contra una pared, parecía enferma, se acerco lentamente para verla mejor y efectivamente era ella, no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla, la rodeo con sus brazos, pero cuando se acerco esta se desmayo.  
  
Ginny, Ginny despierta por favor. -le susurro en su oído y la sacudió, al hacerlo una tarjeta-llave salio se su bolsillo. -ja así que tu también te hospedas aquí, que irónico.  
  
  
  
El heredero de la de la fortuna Malfoy levanto a la pequeña Weasley y la llevo a su habitación. Al llegar la dejo en su cama y cuando se disponía a irse le volvieron las ganas de besarla, esta vez para no despertarla prefirió darle un beso en la mano y fue entonces cuando lo vio, en su dedo anular, un anillo de oro y las palabras de su amigo le vinieron a la cabeza, "tenia un anillo así que lo mas seguro es que este comprometida o peor casada"  
  
  
  
*así que ya me as olvidado* el rubio se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente. -adiós mi pequeña, lo mejor es que me vaya, tu debes estar aquí con Potter o con algún otro que logro que tu corazón me olvidara.  
  
  
  
Este se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, ni bien toco el picaporte escucho tras de si.  
  
-no espera, no te vayas, te amo.  
  
  
  
El hijo de Lucius Malfoy se dio vuelta para encontrarse con que la muchacha estaba aun acostada y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
  
  
-por un momento creí que me hablabas a mi, Adiós.  
  
  
  
El joven salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
  
  
-Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Disculpen la demora, es que ando sin Internet y me estoy muriendo. Ya van dos semanas y ya no aguanto massssssssss. Bueno eso no viene al caso, estoy feliz, ya estoy en vacaciones y además pase de grado :D, y ahora a olvidarse del colegio por dos meses.  
  
Por fin el ansiado rencuentro, ¿que va a pasar ahora que Draco sabe que ella esta aquí?, ¿Ginny tendrá un aborto? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo, ja me las di de comentarista. También quería decirles que: "te necesito" lo eliminare ya que tiene muchos errores y lo volveré a poner cuando lo rescriba. Creo que es todo.  
  
Adiós, besos a todos.  
  
Bueno, quiero decirles que los/as quiero mucho y decirles un feliz año nuevo y que (para los latinoamericanos) quo este año sea mejor que el anterior.  
  
  
  
Y ahora R/R:  
  
naty-malfoy: me alegra qué lo leas, aki lo continuo. Besos.  
  
Rinoa: no te preocupes te comprendo. Aquí se encuentran. Respecto al R/R lo se traspapelo, lo siento, nunca te dejaria de lado.  
  
Maika Yugi: no exactamente. No te quejes disfruta.  
  
Maruquita: es una lastima pero en los libros no pasara nada. Me alegra que te guste mi fic.  
  
Polgara: jeje, si supongo que fue mientras estaba dormida. Ago lo que puedo, me alegro que lo hallas actualizado, bye.  
  
Lucía: me alegro del privilegio de tener tu unico r/r de la noche. Besossssss.  
  
Anónimo: lo sigoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 


	7. vuelta a casa

¿Por qué hermano?  
  
Vuelta a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Habitación 224:  
  
  
  
-Hay Draco, llegamos hace 3 semanitas y ya quieres irte.  
  
-ya te lo dije Ben, no estoy de humor para quedarme aquí, hay demasiado ambiente feliz y no es mi tipo de ambiente.  
  
-anda dime que paso el otro día, por que vos no estabas tan molesto.  
  
-¬¬*, no me paso nada.  
  
-^.^ÛÛ, esta bien, voy a hacer mi valija  
  
-bien.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua.  
  
  
  
Una hermosa pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, junto a ella había una gran mochila, con ropa y algunos accesorios personales. Pero esta no estaba pensando en el regreso a su casa, sino en la razón del regreso. Porque ella no quería regresar, no hasta estar junto con su amado, pero el recuerdo del día anterior no la dejaba en paz.  
  
********************inicio de flash-back ********************  
  
Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía rara, extrañamente sentía como si se hubiera echo pis, al sacarse las cobijas de encima no pudo evitar lanzar un grigo, toda su entrepierna estaba manchada de sangre. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sintió nauseas, corrió al baño y empezó al vomitar.  
  
  
  
Al salir del baño tomo el teléfono (Hermione le había enseñado a usarlo para comunicarse sin necesidad de polvos flú) y llamo a la habitación 230, con un hilo de voz lo pidió a su amiga que se dirigiera en su ayuda, minutos después ella estaba en frente suyo mirándola dividida entre el pánico y la pena.  
  
  
  
-tenemos que llevarte al medico de urgencia, pero una muggle o uno mágico, hay no se, lo mejor seria que.  
  
  
  
-Mione, tranquilízate que me pones mas nerviosa a mi,- la pelirroja rompió a llorar- es mi culpa Herm, debí ir al medico antes y si le paro algo (pobre, sigo haciéndola sufrir mucho T_T)  
  
  
  
-no Ginny no es así, tranquila, lo mejor serias que te cambies y, ¿puedes aparecerte? O estas muy débil.  
  
  
  
-si puedo, tienes una toallita (bueno que querían, me gusta esto de interrumpir).  
  
  
  
-si ahora vuelvo, ve a bañarte.-esta asintió mientras la otra desapareció como por arte de magia (¿como?).  
  
  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde ambas mujeres se encontraban en el Hospital San Murgo en la sección "ginecología y obstetricia"  
  
  
  
Las hicieron pasar a una sala pequeña, blanca y con una camilla, un escritorio y varias sillas. La enfermera le pidió que se pusiera una bata blanca y se acostara en la camilla, al terminar este proceso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer (le tengo manía a los ¿¿hombres se nota??) Delgada y alta, marocha y algo pálida con unos hermosos ojos azul-noche.  
  
  
  
Tras hacerle unas preguntas y unos estudios con la varita le dijo que no se preocupara.  
  
  
  
-es normal en madres primerizas que la regla se presente los primeros 2 meses, también las nauseas y mareos. Pero lo que me preocupa es los dolores que describe, generalmente se sienten calambres a causa de las contracciones del útero, pero esos son muy fuertes, ¿estuvo haciendo fuerza? o ¿movimientos bruscos?  
  
  
  
-no solo caminando mucho, pero nada mas.  
  
  
  
-bueno, le recetare algunas pasiones, ¿quieres que la pancita se te note?  
  
  
  
-si, me encanta ver a las embarazadas por lo calle, y ahora seré una.  
  
  
  
-esta bien, ve a cambiarte, yo hablare unas minutos con tu amiga.  
  
  
  
Un rato después ambas se caminaban por una calle de Londres la pelirroja miraba con interés las tiendas que pasaban, mientras que la castaña jugaba nerviosa con los dedos, lanzándole pequeñas miradas a su acompañante u después volviendo a concentrarse en sus dedos.  
  
  
  
-comamos algo, tengo muchas ganas de comer, carne con salsa de fresas.  
  
  
  
-Gin eso es asqueroso (no, no lo es, yo lo comí y es rico, auque suene mal).  
  
  
  
-por favor, por favor, por favor.  
  
  
  
-esta bien, pero no me obligues a comer eso.  
  
  
  
-no, claro que no.  
  
  
  
Se sentaron en un restaurante bastante elegante, total mi tarjeta la paga Ron, dijo la castaña paras convencerla.  
  
  
  
-Gin, la doctora me dijo algo y creo que tiene razón.-la menor de los Weasley saco su vista de su plato para mirar a su amiga.  
  
  
  
-¿que dijo?  
  
  
  
-que debemos volver a cosa.  
  
  
  
-que, y tu estas de acuerdo.  
  
  
  
-Gin entiende, yo también quiero que encuentres a Malfoy, pero esta búsqueda esta haciendo que acumules mucho estrés, y eso podría desencadenar en un aborto espontáneo.  
  
  
  
-en,,, en,,, ¿en serio?  
  
-Gin, por favor.  
  
  
  
-No, esta bien, entonces ;_· volvamos a casa.  
  
  
  
-Gin.  
  
********************inicio de flash-back ********************  
  
El tren partiría en una hora, en su casa ya todos las estaban esperando, pero ella no quería volver, pero eso era ser egoísta, aun así, otra cosa no la dejaba tranquila, el día que se sintió mal, ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación? Por que estaba segura que ella no había llegado, habría sido la misma persona que la había besado, su cabeza era un lió, no entendía nada.  
  
  
  
-Gin, tenemos que irnos o no llegamos a la estación.  
  
  
  
-ya voy Herm.  
  
La muchacha cerro la mochila que tenia a su lado y salio del cuarto dirigiéndole un ultimo vistazo y suspiro.  
  
  
  
Después de hacer todos los tramites del hotel, una discusión de transporte que término en un Taxi, una parada a comprar chocolates de emergencia y cierto problema de dinero llegaron a la estación unos 5 min. Antes que el tren partiera, mientras la hija de muggles iba a hacer los tramites necesarios la embarazada terminaba su chocolate gigante mientras pensaba en su (MI) Draco.  
  
Unos metros atrás dos hombre venían discutiendo, hasta que el rubio lanzo un largo suspiro y dio por terminada la charla con la mirada, una de esas. Snape-McGonagall (¿¿linda pareja no??).  
  
  
  
-mira, allí esta la pelirroja que me rechazo el otro día, te dije que tenia buena delantera.-el rubio al escuchar esas palabras cambio su cara enseguida por una neutral mientras miraba hacia donde apuntaba su amigo. -pues parece que no me equivoque, si vino con alguien, porque será una mujer pero no puede llevar tanto equipaje.  
  
  
  
-entremos al tren.  
  
  
  
-¿y ahora que dije?  
  
  
  
¬¬*(dirigida a Ginny). -nada solo entremos.  
  
  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Es el Cáp. Mas largo que escribí en la historia de mis fics, jejeje. Bueno espero que no sea muy aburrido. Si las paginas Web pudieran hablar todas las de embarazas me saludarían, no saben todo lo que tuve que leer para escribir esto, creo que ya estoy lista para ser Mama, bueno me falta un buen pedazo de hombre ^_^.  
  
Sorry por tardar tanto es que estoy de vacas y estaba demasiado ocupada tomando sol, yendo a la playa, en el mar y descansando de los libros para escribir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ahora rew:  
  
Ale Malfoy: me alegra que te guste, ya lo continuo, creo que es prox no va a tardar tanto porque ya lo tengo en mente, besos.  
  
  
  
JeRu: no me mates que no lo puedo seguir y te quedas con las dudas por que solamente yo se como termina, muajajajajaja.  
  
  
  
:P: gracias  
  
  
  
Polgara: no puedo evitar demorarme, es que no se, es algo en mi. Espero que este sea lo suficientemente largo, besos.  
  
  
  
black kt Malfoy: ja te leiste 4 de una y te quejas. Continua leyendo y dejando rew.  
  
  
  
Cammy Parkinson: me encanta que sea tu fic favorito, de verdad me alaga. Intento seguir asi, besos.  
  
  
  
Kami-chan:no soy mala, es que sino se acaba la trama, espera unos caps mas si, y respecto a Ben es un personaje salido de mi pobre imaginación, pero si quieres te lo presento ^_^. Bye  
  
  
  
klaudia-de-Malfoy: creo que con vos no cumpli, jeje, pero espera y sae encuntren, ambos concientes jejeje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye, besos a todos y por favor R/R, no les cuesta mucho, aunque sea que diga que lindo, eso me anima a seguirlo mas prontito. Gracias a todas/os por tenerme paciencia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nos vemos. 


	8. pasan los meses y

¿Por qué hermano?  
  
  
  
Pasan los meses y nuestro amor crece dentro de mí.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una hermosa muchacha pelirroja admiraba el pasaje sentada en un banco, era 15 de diciembre y habían amanecido con un paisaje navideño, lleno de nieve y escarcha. Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por un vestido bordo y para abrigarla, una capa negra con enganches de plata. Y su mano estaba apoyada sobre su vientre que al estar en mas de su 77mo mes estaba ya muy crecida, había sido un embarazo complicado pero desde ahora si nacía no habría mayores problemas. Su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza, por supuesto ya se había resignado de encontrar a Draco, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.  
  
  
  
-la señorita debería estar en su cuarto, va a meter a Tiamy en un problema.- una elfina domestica había aparecido enfrente suyo.  
  
  
  
-no soy una enferma, puedo tomar un poco de aire.  
  
  
  
El seños dio órdenes y Tiamy tiene que cumplirlas, el señor dijo que no la dejara salir y ahora va tener que quemarse las manos con la plancha por desobedecer.  
  
  
  
-no por favor no lo hagas, rayos, ya voy, parezco muñequita de porcelana.  
  
  
  
La mujer entro a la mansión de su hermano, cuando volvió del sur prácticamente la había obligado a irse a vivir con el, algo de remordimiento, lanzo un prolongado suspiro y entro en un cuarto decorado el tonos pasteles, con un gran somier (por las dudas son camas que en ves de tener armazón de madera tienen dos colchones uno arriba del otro) de dos plazas, dos mesitas de luz una en cada costado, con un velador arriba que tenia flores pintadas que se repetían en la guarda de la pared, el acolchado.  
  
  
  
Cruzo la habitación para entrar en un gran baño con una bañera, y paso por otra puerta para llegar a una habitación totalmente pintada en rosa claro, el borde del ventanal del costado estaba pintado con rosa más oscuro y cubierto por una cortina blanca con mariposas rosas y lilas. En algunas paredes había estantes con libros, juguetes y productos higiénicos para bebes. Justo abajo había una gran cuna blanca con mantitas rosas y un bolso en su interior.  
  
  
  
Se sentó en una mecedora que había cerca del ventanal y empezó a susurrar una canción de cuna mientras tejía, su madre le havia enseñado y en verdad relajaba, al reto centro su atención a una bandeja cercana con algo de fruta, un te y un periódico, tomo el ejemplar de "el profeta" y empezó a hojearlo, se detuvo en la sección de chismes con un titular que decía  
  
Rumor confirmado  
  
Hace tiempo que se escuchaba el rumor de que la hermana del famoso cazador Ron Weasley estaba embarazada, sin embargo no se había confirmado nada.  
  
Ginny arrugo el diario con fuerza, nunca dejaría de ser "la hermanita de." era frustrante, no importaba que ella era auror, que trabajaba en el ministerio, que había estado entre las personas implicadas en la desaparición del señor oscuro.  
  
  
  
Tiro el diario enojada y movió su varita en el aire, y atrajo un pequeño libro (adivinen) rosa con dibujitos de sonajeros, chupetes y demás con las palabras "Diario de lucia" escrito en dorado. Los sostuvo y empezó a hojearlo.  
  
  
  
21 de septiembre.  
  
Hoy fui a hacerme los estudios del 4to mes y la doctora me entrego este diario, y se lo agradezco ya que es muy aburrido estar cari todo el día sin hacer nada, entre la doctora y mi hermano no voy a poder hacer nada en todo el embarazo. Voy a contar una anécdota: el otro día estaba en una comida familiar y de repente me empecé a reír como loca y todos se me quedaron viendo, pero yo estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar incluso me dijeron que llore, había recibido mi primera patada y si que pega fuerte. También fui de compras, aunque aun no ropa para mi, aun la mía me queda.  
  
  
  
4 de octubre:  
  
  
  
Ahora si no hay excusa, tengo que comprar ropa mágica que se agrande por qué ya no me queda la mía, también tengo que pasar por el ministerio, mi hermano me dijo que no hay problema y que tengo licencia por embarazo riesgoso pero igual quiero ver como anda todo por la oficina, y además ir con el detective a ver si hay pista de Draco, pero en verdad ya perdí las esperanzas. Ups esto es un diario para mi hija y ya lo estoy usando yo jejeje, bueno Lucia esta bien, tengo mas hambre y pararon las nauseas.  
  
  
  
  
  
5 de noviembre:  
  
  
  
La doctora me dio una poción para la retención de líquidos, así la cara no se me hincha tanto, también estoy subiendo de peso muy rápido, la doctora volvió a ofrecerme la poción para que no se me note la panza, pero me negué, me encanta mi panza, me hace sentir que Draco esta conmigo. También empecé la gimnasia relajante para ayudar en el parto, ups llego tarde, chau.  
  
  
  
4 de diciembre:  
  
  
  
Cada vez estoy más cansada, y además no puedo dormir, no puedo acomodarme bien en la cama. El otro día, cuando aplique el hechizo para ver a Lucia se estaba chupando el dedo, es tan linda. Hoy empecé a preparar el bolso para el hospital con la lista que me mandaron, según mi doctora como fue un embarazo complicado Lu puede ser prematura, así que tuve que tuve que preparar pañales, pomada y talco, 1 pijama para mi, 3 cambios de ropa para ella y lo que considere necesario, tengo sueño, termino de escribir después.  
  
  
  
La mujer se rió nunca había terminada de escribir, igual no había mucho mas, excepto que sus pechos ya parecen melones, y que la panza había deshinchado un poca mas, se dirigió a un estero mágica y coloco un CD muggle para escuchar una canción que le encantaba.  
  
  
  
Me gusta verte hablar de la cocina con la seriedad que Gorvachov aborda el tema de la caída de su cortina. Me gusta verte remendar mi pantalón que hubiese ido a dar a la basura si hubiese sido otra la situación. Me gusta verte sonreír cuando lo normal era llorar. Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho más. Porque sin aludir a la fortuna, aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna, trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo. Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor, que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor, volviendo humano el sentimiento. Me gusta verte en el supermercado escoger los abarrotes según la economía nos haya tratado. Me gusta ver tu abdomen de perfil que viene a recordarme que de una nueva vida seré yo el albañil. Me gusta verte ese swing que has adoptado al caminar y es que me gustas toda, incluso verte estornudar. Porque sin aludir a la fortuna aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna, trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo. Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor, que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor, volviendo humano el sentimiento. Me gusta verte en el supermercado y tu swing al caminar y tantas otras cosas, Pero más me gustarás cuando alguien te llame: "mamá"...  
  
  
  
Siempre la hacia pensar en Draco y en que estará haciendo el en ese momento y que haría de saber que esta a menos de 2 meses de ser papa. Varia lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y salio de la habitación por la puerta del baño.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Jeje, espero que les guste, por que a mi me encanto, el prox Cáp. estará completamente dedicado a Draco y después el tan ansiado rencuentro, creo.  
  
  
  
Bueno ahora review:  
  
  
  
Minaya: no va a ser niña, lucia, me alegro que te guste y gracias por las felicitaciones.  
  
  
  
Tori Tsuki: jaja, no te preocupes no matare a nadie, por ahora, gracias por tu review, sobre todo por que se que tu nunca dejas ^^.  
  
  
  
Ginny Carter: jeje ya se van a encontrar no te preocupes más o no, gracias.  
  
Jessica: gracias y no tardo tanto, dos semanas solamente.  
  
  
  
TomoyoDaidouji: embarazos al poderrrr, ^^U me emocione. A mi si me gusta pero me resfrié y no puedo disfrutar ;_; y mi familia si T_T peor.  
  
  
  
Gwen de Merilon: jeje creo que no es necesario acabar con tu salud mental, si tienes. Bueno espera ya se encuentran.  
  
  
  
Alpha: si fueron en el mismo tren que observadora, como que te cae mal Ben, ¿a quien le puede caer mal Ben?  
  
  
  
Polgara: si lo seguí que creías que lo iba a dejar. Pues creo que este Cáp. No te va a gustar mucho, por que el no sale para nada, gracias por prestármelo, pero de todas formas es mío muajajaja.  
  
  
  
Rinoa: jeje dos de una eh, bueno eso se va a remediar no te preocupes, Ginny no fue a la madriguera y Draco Mm. lo sabrás el prox Cáp. Yo también quiero encontrarlo. Pobre lucia. Gracias por el rew.  
  
  
  
Lucía: jeje amiga tu leiste el Cáp. 7, por que tu rew es del 6, igual gracias por todo, bye.  
  
  
  
Ale Malfoy: gracias por todo espero que sigas leyendo y dejando rew.  
  
  
  
Chau gracias a todas/os. 


	9. A pesar de todo todavía te amo

¿Por qué hermano?  
A pesar de todo todavía te amo.  
Un hombre irrumpió violentamente en la habitación, esa biblioteca había sido su refugio en los pasados 5 meses desde que se había enterado de que su Ginny estaba con otro, había intentado salir con otras chicas pero le era imposible concentrarse en otras cuando su rostro te aparece en frente en todo momento.  
-hola amigo, ¿sigues con el aislamiento?.-Ben entro a la habitación para encontrarse con una escena ya habitual en la mansión Mallfoy, desde hacia ya 5 largos meses su pequeño (el tiene un año mas que Draco) no había salido para nada de la mansión, excepto por ocasiones raras cuando era realmente necesario.  
-ya cállate Ben, no estoy de humor para tus "graciosos" chistes,.  
-tu nunca estas de humor, aunque hoy pareces ligeramente peor, paso algo de lo cual tengo que enterarme.  
-Como rayos quieres que no este molesto, sabes lo que esa, esa perra me hizo, escucha esto.- salió por un momento de la biblioteca y a los pocos minutos volvió con un bollo de papel, al abrirlo pudo ver la pagina principal del profeta diario  
"Rumor confirmado:  
  
Hace tiempo que se escuchaba el rumor de que la hermana del famoso cazador Ron Weasley estaba embarazada, sin embargo no se había confirmado nada.  
  
Sin embargo un enviado especial del profeta logro una exclusiva con la doctora que atiende a la señorita Weasley, aunque no quiso dar declaraciones sobre el estado de la Señorita Weasley o del bebe, si confirmo que hay un niño en camino.  
  
Ahora la pregunta mas importante es ¿quién es el padre? Aunque hay persistentes rumores que el señor Potter es el padre sabemos que este esta saliendo con la famosa modelo mágica Sara Merlín, entonces, ¿quién es?"  
Al terminar de leer el articulo volvió a arrugar el diario y tirarlo lo mas fuerte que pudo entes de caer  
Oh er, bueno, yo no se que decir.-el castaño se acerco un poco a su amigo y apoyo su mano en el hombro del rubio.-lo siento.  
-no lo hagas.-se levanta de golpe.-es ella quien tiene que sentirlo, por que a mi me perdió para siempre, oye que vas a hacer en navidad.  
-que no lo sabes, el 24 va haber una fiesta grandiosa, no me acuerdo donde, pero es una de las fiestas mas esperadas del año, van a estar las mejores mujeres del mundo mágico.  
-enserio y yo que pensaba ir a Francia a ver a Mama, bueno le mando una lechuza y me disculpo.  
-parece que lo superaste muy rápido, oye me acompañas a tomar algo.  
-lo siento pero no puedo tengo que preparar todo para mi regreso al país.  
-¿regreso al país?  
-claro, que crees que voy a aparecer de repente.  
-tienes razón, je je bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Hasta mañana.  
El muchacho se dirigió a la chimenea prendida y grito un nombre (grill bar) mientras echaba un puñado de polvos brillantes y desapareció. El rubio mientras tanto se acerco a uno de los escritorios cerca de uno de los ventanales y de uno de los cajones saco un pequeño donde aparecía una pelirroja abrazada por atrás por un rubio (es un dibu de minaya, si quieren verlo: ) y agarro un papel y una pluma de águila, la mojo en tinta y empezó a escribir:  
-Ginny:  
  
quien es el maldito por el cual me dejaste, ¿ya no hay forma de que te recupere?, dios esto me esta matando. Eres hermosa seguro hay millones de hombres que están enamorados de ti, pero no soy yo y eso me duele. Aunque me cueste toda mi vida voy a tener olvidarte.  
  
Adiós mi precioso ángel, mi ángel pelirrojo, te amare toda mi vida.  
  
Con amor, Draco Malfoy.  
Plegó la carta y la coloco en un sobre en el cual garabateo el nombre de su amada y la dejo en la meza y sobre ella Dejo el portarretrato. Se saco un par de lagrimas solitarias con furia y salió de la habitación igual de cómo había entrado.  
Holaaaaaaaa  
Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar el capitulo, es que mi comp. se rompió dos veces no consecutivas, pero igual aquí esta, no se preocupen por el próximo porque ya lo tengo casi escrito.  
Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a mi amiga chilena Minaya que me presto ese hermoso Art. que lo hizo para mi y me encanta.  
Perdón por que sea tan corto, quería hacerlo mas largo pero no pude, igual el próximo Cáp. Vale por dos.  
Y ahora Review:  
  
Cammy Parkinson: ya va a aparecer, en el próximo se encuentran lo prometo.  
Sabina Evans: si lo va a encontrar antes del parto, no te preocupes, esperen una semanita mas.  
Athena Katsura: ya no se preocupen, falta poco. Ya recibí los saludos de Cammy, besos a ambas.  
Abin: gracias, falta poco.  
Gwen de Merilon: me alegro que te allá parecido dulce, eso es lo que quería, ya, ya creo que el la quincuagésima vez que lo digo el próximo Cáp. se encuentran.  
Windy Wolf: gracias por todo, sabes que te quiero mucho y que quiero que pongas preonto el Cáp. De Malfoy un Gry. Besitos.  
kap-weasley: graciassssssss, ya lo leerán, si esperaron todo esto esperen una semana mas.  
Lucía: yo también tengo un embarazo psicológico, estoy de 7 y es una niña llamada lucia, ¿les suena de alguna parte? Ya lo sigo, besos.  
D'nyc: ya lo sigo.  
Rinoa: jaja, si fui rápido sino van a esperar otros 2 años, eso no puedo decirlo y por la mansión de ron espera el otro capitulo, hay la describo mejor.  
JeRu: perdón pero es el único que podía poner como malo. Si ya lo va a encontrar.  
Polgara: no aprovecho, Draco es mío, y de nadie mas. Que clase de mujer eres, no te gustan los embaraza, la barriga y los llantos son parte obligatoria de ser mujer, igual que nuestra "querida" regla. Y el prox va a ser muyyyy largo.  
Alpha: bueno, lo de Ben asta bien pero vas a ver cuando cupido lo fleche, aunque eso lo pienso poner en la posible secuela. Espero que te guste.  
Gracias a todos, un Review mas y tengo 10 por capitulo, por favor uno mas y no jodemos mas, plis uno. Bueno besos.  
  
Ginny de Malfoy. 


	10. una fiesta inolvidable

¿Por qué hermano?  
Una fiesta inolvidable.  
Hermione Granger esperaba en la habitación de su amiga a que esta terminara de vestirse. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo con franjas bordo, hasta los tobillos, terminada en picos blancos, en los pies traía unas sandalias rojas con mostacillas y canutillos. Su pelo estaba completamente liso y brillante con unas hebillas rojas.  
-vamos Ginny, Salí. Llegaremos tarde y la fiesta es en nuestra propia casa.  
.espera un minuto, no es fácil vestirme, parezco mamut superdesarrollazo. Además no se como me convencieron para ir, si quieres que te lo recuerde hace una semana tuve una falsa alarma, lo que significa que Lucia puede nacer en cualquier momento.  
-si, si lo recuerdo bien, pero apurare.  
-ya estoy.  
La pelirroja salio del baño, traía un vestido negro con algunas flores rojas bordadas a la altura del pecho, este era medio apretado así que se notaba muy bien la pancita de 7 mesina. Su cabello rojo fuego estaba acomodado en una larga trenza entrelazadas con varias hebras de oro, que hacían juego con la cadena del cuello y su único anillo ubicado en la mano izquierda.  
-me veo muy gorda. Exclamo la joven mirándose en un espejo.  
-Te ves preciosa, aunque me gustaba mas el vestido rosa.  
-pues te lo hubieras puesto vos, con eso puesto parecía una piñata, estaba lleno de puntillas y voladitos y esas diferentes tonalidades de rosa me enfermaban.  
Te veías bien y el vestido no estaba mal.  
No me hagas recordarlo, ¿quieres?  
-lo único que te digo, esa vendedora estaba espantada cuando te fuiste, no se como le pudiste decir todo eso.  
Mala suerte, ¿Bajamos?  
-primero tengo que ir por ron, al pobre le va a dar un ataque de nervios, si sigue así se me desmaya.  
-entonces empezare mi papel de anfitriona yo sola.-la castaña solo asintió.  
Ambas muchachas salieron de la habitación, una se dirigió a la habitación de su novio, que perecía comadreja asustada escondiéndose en su madriguera y la otra hacia la escalera principal de la mansión, cuyas barandas estaban decoradas con grandes guirnaldas de muerdago. Se detuvo un minuto para admirar el resto de la decoración, había dos grandes árboles de Navidad en la sala, uno cerca de la entrada donde los elfos estaba recogiendo los abrigos de los invitados (recuerden que solo los libera que SU AMO les de ropa) y otro cerca de uno de los ventanales. Ambos decorados con velas mágicas que brillaban intensamente y pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban por allí.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-que clase de idiota le pondría "la gran madriguera" a su mansión.  
-vamos Draco deja ya esa actitud espantaras a todas las chicas.  
-ya déjame en paz, además a mi me dices de espantar yo no fui el que vino vestido como muggle en primera medida.-el efecto el joven castaño estaba vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata celeste.  
-Oye que tu seas un aburrido que solo se viste con túnicas no es mi culpa.  
-ya, vamos a entrar o ¿no?  
-y yo creí que superar lo de esa chica te haría sacarte ese humor pero ahora recuerdo que es de nacimiento.  
Ben tuvo que correr ya que su compañero lo había dejado atrás. Cundo cruzaron la puerta vieron a un par de elfos pidiendo los abrigos que se amontonaban atrás de ellos en varios percheros, ambos entregaron sus capas y entraron justo cuando un joven alto, musculoso y de cabello rojo medio raro estaba dándole la bienvenida a todos, y parecía muy nervioso.  
-no esta es la casa de Weasley, quiere decir que ella esta aquí.  
-no me digas que te vas a ir, creí que un Malfoy nunca huía. Mira te voy a decir lo que te convendría, quédate coquetea con algunas chicas, demuéstrale que tu también ya la olvidaste.  
-tienes razón, gracias.  
-para que son los amigos. Ahora si me disculpas hay cierta madmuasel (si no se escribe así sorry) en la mesa 4, la nuestra el la 10, esperare allá, voy en un rato.  
Draco se dirigió a su mesa refunfuñando, quien se creía Ben, cuando estuvo mas calmado interno hablar con algunas chicas que se le cruzaban por el camino, pero simplemente no podía, recordaba a Ginny a cada momento. Al sentarse en la mesa 10, que estaba vacía, dirigió su vista a la mesa 4 donde estaba su amigo hablando con una rubia impresionante. Ben siempre tubo una gran facilidad si se trataba de chicas, sobre todo por su acento francés, el fue el que le había enseñado todo en su época de cazador en Howarts, antes de conocer bien a Virginia.  
Luego empezó a mirar el resto del salón la elite del mundo mágico, de repente su viste se poso en la mesa 1, allí estaba el trío fantástico, la modelucha esa Merlín su Ginny, pero lo raro es que estaba sola, no había nadie mas en la mesa, seguramente no quieren que se sepa quien es, pero ¿por que?  
-Draco, hey Draco, despierta, DESPIERTA!!!  
-eh, ¿Qué te pasa?  
Hace como una hora que te estoy hablando y generalmente tu me callas después de la segunda palabra, ¿Qué te pasa a vos?  
Nada, ¿Qué decías?  
-En definitiva que faltan cinco minutos para las doce y te preguntaba si tienes alguien a quien besar, ya sabes la tradición.  
-eso no es en san Valentín o año nuevo.  
-es lo mismo.  
Un momento, ya son las doce.  
-si, es muy divertido pasar toda la noche viendo a tu ex embarazada.- respondió el otro mirando hacia donde el rubio miraba.  
-ya vasta, no me siento bien lo mejor será que me valla.  
-hay el pobrecito se siente solito.  
-déjame en paz!! Pero sabes antes de irme voy a seguir tu consejo, voy a demostrarle que ya la supere.  
-si claro, sigo ¿como?  
(¬¬**)-iré a saludarla para navidad sin remordimientos.  
-así se habla cariño.  
-pareces gay ¿lo sabias?  
(¬¬UU)-anda vete,-dándole un pequeño empujoncito.  
El rubio, después de darle su merecido a su amigo, se dirigió a donde estaba su ex justo cuando todas las luces se apagaron, dejando las velas de los árboles prendidas y aparecieron unos grandes números arriba suyo.  
De repente todos empezaron a contar 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. FELIZ NAVIDAD.  
Diferentes adornos de los árboles y colgantes explotaron al mismo tiempo largando serpentinas de todos los colores y humo, eso asusto a las hadas que volaron por toda la habitación. Miles de globos de diferentes formas y tamaños cayeron del techo y por los ventanales que daban al jardines pudieron ver unos grandes fuegos artificiales que tardaban varios minutos en desapareces (tipo los de Gandalf)  
Varios minutos después cuando todo volvió a lo que se podía llamar tranquilidad, el joven volvió a buscar a su ex con la mirada, al encontrarla se asusto un poco, ella estaba apoyada en el respaldo de una silla, con su mano libre se agarraba el vientre como si se le fuera a caer. Después se alegro un poco por fin vería al maldito que le quito lo único importante de su vida. De repente ella lanzo un grito de dolor que retumbo en toda la habitación haciendo que el resto de los presentes se diera cuenta de su condición.  
Tanto como su hermano, como Harry y su novia (la de Harry no malinterpreten) corrieron hacia ella preocupados.  
-estas bien Ginny.  
-si, es solo que, agh duele.  
-¿estas segura que no es otra falsa alarma?  
-mira hermanito, a menos que me allá echo pis de los nervios, creo que esta vez va en serio.  
Todos los que estaban prestando atención a la escena, ósea casi todos los presentes, miraron para abajo para encontrarse con un charco de agua bajo los pies de la embarazada.  
-o dios mío, rompió bolsa, voy a comunicarme con el hospital, es navidad y generalmente esta lleno.-Sara demostrando que el dicho "ninguna rubia tiene cerebro suficiente para llenar un dedal" esta equivocado, subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el despacho principal del primer piso.  
-yo iré a buscar el bolso de Lucia.-el joven de pelo negro azabache siguió a su novia por las escaleras.  
"Lucia, no debe ser una coincidencia"  
-yo creo que me iré a dormir un ratito.  
-no espera hermano,-muy tarde el pelirrojo ya estaba el en piso.-Herm ¿Dónde estas? Te necesito.  
-déjenme pasar, emergencia.-la muchacha trataba de hacerse paso entre la gente.  
-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto por fin cuando estuvo a su lado.  
-gran pregunta para este momento, deberíamos estar comino al hospital.  
No te separaste de mi en dos semanas y ahora que te necesito desapareces, y no lo hubieras hecho si no hubiera sido importante, anda dime.  
-Bien, creí escuchar entre los reporteros que Malfoy estaba en la fiesta y trataba de ubicarlo.-la joven embarazada quedo varios minutos callada.  
-decís que el maldito inútil que me hizo esto esta acá!! (Cara de sufrimiento en medio de un contracción)  
El pobre joven de ojos grises quedo shokeado, trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Lucia no era un nombre normal en Inglaterra, sino mas bien en Francia. Y ahora ese grito podría ser que, no, no era posible, el, el padre de la niña. De repente sintió que el mundo daba vueltas. Estaba sintiendo la felicidad que no sentía hace cinco meses toda junta y de repente, eso era demasiado para un Malfoy.  
El futuro padre callo inconsciente, irremediablemente a unos metro de donde su "ex" y Hermione atendían a su "querido cuñado". La muchacha se quedo viéndolo desconcertada, lo único que pudo murmurar en ese momento fue "Draco". luego miro a ambos hambrea y puso los ojos en blanco.  
-alguien le podría decir a Sara que en lugar de una AMBU-MAGICA, pida tres.- y luego añadió casi inaudible.- y después nosotras somos el sexo débil, hombres.  
Hola  
  
Volví, sorry por tardar tanto, empecé las clases y primero de polimodal es muy exigente tuve dos semanas seguidas de pruebas y trabajos prácticos, pero eso ya quedo en el olvido.  
Bueno quiero aprovechar para desear unas felices pascuas a los católicos, un feliz Pésaj a los judíos y unas felices mini-vacaciones a los ateos.  
Llegue a los 93 review's, gracias no saben lo feliz que me pone.  
Cleo: gracias por todo, ya la estoy continuando, besos.  
angie Weasley: hola, ya lo estoy siguiendo, y quien hace sufrir a Ginny (6). Besos.  
Minaya: bueno tendrás que aguantarte por que el nunca escribirá algo así para nadie. No hay problema, besos.  
Gwen de Merilon: estoy de acuerdo en toda la descripción de Draco. Si se encuentran el la fiesta de navidad, ¿como adivinaste? Jeje. Bue besos.  
angie Weasley: me escribiste dos veces XD. ¿triste? No planeaba hacerla asi. Besos de nuevo.  
cammy parkinson: gracias por seguir leyendo, besos.  
Sárie-Voldy Girl: lindo nick, respecto a la carta, es solo una forma de desahogarse, yo también lo hago. Me alegro que te guste, besos.  
luna_wood: gracias, aunque no entiendo la pareja D/Hr ero bien cada uno con su gusto. Besos.  
Abin: bien lo siento prometo apurarme mas con las actualizaciones, me alegra mucho todo lo que pones. Besos.  
Lucia: sip estoy embarazada y al parecer a punto de dar a luz, la mía va ser mujer y se va a llamar lucia. Espero que este Cáp. aya sido largo, besos.  
Polgara: era largo pero se achicaron todos los espacios dejándolo comprimido. Oye mi mami paso por dos embarazos y ni una varice ni celulitis. Jeje. Bien besos.  
Rinoa: bueno no sabe nada del embarazo y el ya pensaba que estaba con otro desde antes así que no, no se le ocurre. Espero que el cap te guste, besos.  
Andrea: muchas gracias.  
Jeru: jeje les dije que ni avanzaríamos mucho, espero que tus penas se hayan curado y estés bien, besos.  
Para ver el dibujo de minaya vayan a mi perfil y allí encuentran la diré..  
  
El proximo Cáp. se llama: en la mente de un desmayado y veremos los recuerdos principales de la relación d/g que esta algo cortada. 


End file.
